


Newcomer

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Xehaqus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: When the mysterious new student Xehanort joins Eraqus's class, Eraqus is determined to befriend him—whether Xehanort wants to or not.
Relationships: Eraqus & Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 7





	Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus week day 1—Destined Meeting

Eraqus had heard a lot about the new kid who was going to be joining his class today, and he was intrigued. Apparently the boy had been found on the nearby pier, with no family or friends in town and nothing to say about his home other than that it wasn't here—though he had been able to summon a Keyblade once he had been given the Inheritance Ceremony. Eraqus was bursting with questions about what his home was like and how he had gotten here, but even more than that Eraqus just wanted to know what he was like.

The new boy had dark skin and silver hair, and introduced himself to the class as Xehanort before siting down in the one empty chair in the room. Eraqus was thrilled—while silver was a common enough hair color in Scala Ad Caelum he'd never seen it paired with such dark skin before (well, to be honest, he had barely seen anyone with skin as dark as Xehanort's at all outside of pictures), and he was glad he had now because it looked really good on Xehanort.

Xehanort's chair had wound up being just in front of Eraqus's, and when there was a lull in Master Odin's lecture Eraqus tugged on the back of Xehanort's coat to get his attention. Xehanort merely shot him an annoyed look and didn't respond to his whispered hello, so Eraqus had to content himself with scribbling his greeting on a piece of paper and passing it across the table.

With Eraqus bursting to get to know Xehanort the class seemed to take even longer than usual to finish, but eventually they were let out and Eraqus hurried to catch up with Xehanort as the other boy walked briskly out the door.

"Hey! It's nice to meet you, Xehanort. My name's Eraqus," he said, grinning at Xehanort, though Xehanort didn't return his smile. But Eraqus was determined to befriend this mysterious boy, so he continued, "I'll show you around since you probably don't know where everyone is yet."

That seemed to take Xehanort by surprise, but he accepted Eraqus's offer and Eraqus lead him around to all the most important places in the school—the training grounds, the student dormitories, the cafeteria, and finally the library. "There's so much great information here, and it's nice and quiet. It's a good place to think."

"Didn't think you'd be the type," Xehanort said.

"Come on, I'm only loud _most_ of the time," Eraqus said with mock-offense, and finally Xehanort snickered at one of his jokes.

"In that case, I'll make sure to spend all my time in here."

Eraqus was glad Xehanort seemed to be getting more comfortable around him. "If you tell me what you want to read, I can help you find something you like," he offered.

It turned out that Xehanort hadn't been joking about spending a lot of time in the library, and Eraqus did his best to join him for at least a little time every day. While they were together they chatted (quietly, of course) about various subjects, and Eraqus found that while Xehanort was quiet he was easy to talk to—curious about everything and always ready with a quick response to Eraqus's teasing. Even though they hadn't known each other long, Eraqus was quickly coming to consider him a good friend.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Eraqus asked one day while they were sitting at the same table, several weeks after he'd first met Xehanort.

"Yes, why?" Xehanort asked, looking at Eraqus suspiciously.

Eraqus gave Xehanort a warm smile to show he was sincere and not just teasing. "There's a chessboard in our classroom that we could play on, and I thought it might be nice to do something different for a change."

"But _why_ ," Xehanort pressed on, "are you spending so much time with me in the first place? You have lots of friends; I don't understand what you want from me."

Eraqus was silent for a moment, shocked and a little hurt that Xehanort didn't consider himself among Eraqus's friends. "Why wouldn't I want to spend time with you? You're my friend too."

"Me?" Xehanort sounded incredulous.

"Yes you! Didn't you have any friends before?"

Xehanort shook his head. "Everyone thought I was too weird and quiet."

"No way, you're so cool!" Eraqus said defensively. "If they didn't want to be friends with you, they were the weird ones."

"You really think?"

"Yeah, definitely. So what do you say, should we play some chess?"

"Alright," Xehanort said, pushing his chair back from the table and standing up, "but I'm warning you I'm not going to lose."

Eraqus laughed and stood up himself. "We'll see about that. I'm a pretty good player myself."

The two of them walked together back to their classroom, and while Xehanort's warning turned out to be true, Eraqus managed to hold his own pretty well. And after the game they promised to play again next week, and the week after, until it had become a new routine for them and even students who weren't in their class commented on how inseparable they were.


End file.
